


A Certain Scruffy Charm

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Draco is disgusted, Dunking Your Biscuit, Gingernut Cremes, Harry is unrepentant, M/M, biscuits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is extremely dubious about Harry's biscuit dunking habit.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	A Certain Scruffy Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> For the lovely EvAEleanor who wanted _Ginger._ I cheated a bit, sorry.

“And this is a typical Muggle habit?” Draco asked, aghast at the scene before his eyes. “You dip the biscuit inside your _teacup?_ And then you _eat_ it?”

“Indeed,” Harry said, wiping several sodden crumbs from his chin. “You have to quickly whip out your biscuit. Otherwise half of it’ll crumble into your mug.” 

Proving his point, Harry took a large bite of his Gingernut Creme 

“And to think I could have married any wizard I wanted,” Draco observed dryly. 

“You only wanted me,” Harry laughed, giving Draco a warm and rather buttery snog. “You're powerless against my scruffy charms.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
